


Birds of no feather

by IdesOfMess



Series: Ides' Omegaverse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Addiction, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdesOfMess/pseuds/IdesOfMess
Summary: When Kareah comes home from work stressed, she and Odarin talk about the past.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ides' Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585300





	Birds of no feather

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse, drug addiction, terrible parenting.
> 
> Here's a link to the National Child Abuse Hotline website https://www.childhelp.org/hotline/

Odarin had been fixing up the apartment all day, wanting it to be ready for when Kareah got home. Besides Aminea and his omega friends, he had no one to talk with while his alpha was at work, therefore it felt lonely for a significant amount of time. Each clean article of Kareah’s clothing went back to her side of their closet, though Odarin couldn’t resist sniffing one of her shirts. Tunes his mother used to hum doing chores, rang through his head, as the pair’s video game collection fell back into its proper order. About the time he put in a load of his own clothing, the doorbell rang, and he left the pile next to the dryer. “You’re home!” Odarin excitedly exclaimed, as he went to give his alpha a hug, Kareah smiled back, however she went to sit on the couch shortly after. 

Her vision focused on the living room floor, while Odarin’s head tilted as if he were a dog. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worried something terrible happened at work that day. In response, Kareah only sighed, and bound her head to the back of the couch. Odarin sat next to her, feeling extra uneasy since he didn’t want his mate upset, especially because he didn’t know the reason. Kareah looked away from him, growing tenser in the next few seconds, muttering just loud enough that he could hear, “It’s fine”. 

Odarin wrapped his arms around her back, making sure he didn’t intrude on personal space. “You can tell me anything, promise” he added, being allowed to keep his arms around her(not that she’d force him off or anything). Sitting back up a tad, Kareah moved her left hand to her mates, however, she didn’t smile or look at him. She only let out a breath, which caused Odarin’s ears to perk up. 

“It’s my mom again, she called during my break” she explained, breathing deeper this time. “At first it was to ask for sixty bucks, then it was about how I was her most expensive mistake” she added, as her eyebrows furrowed and her fist clenched. “All because I said no because I didn’t wanna give up our hard-earned cash, to enable destructive behavior” clarifying the previous statement. “She then went off about how I wanted her to die alone, with no grand pups” Kareah’s closed fist opening slightly, moving Odarin next to her, and putting her arm around him. 

Odarin scooted a bit closer to Kareah, trying to get his neck as close as possible. “It seems like you have a lot to say, but I won’t force you to” he reassured her, nuzzling his right cheek against her left. She glanced at him for a moment, before returning her vision to the carpet.

“I’d say she’s done a bit worse than guilt trip me” she started off, talking at a slower pace than before. Her brows furrowed again, although not as intensely. “I remember when I was fifteen, and my first rut lasted a weekend” she noted, starting to raise her voice again, “My mom eventually found out, and she kept me in my room for most of the three days” she paused, Odarin running his hand through her blonde hair, in an attempt to cheer her up. “I asked her about it after school that Monday, but I wasn’t given an explanation” she finished off, letting her fist go for a moment. “I got detention a handful of times, and my school always told her, because of that, I always got whipped once I got home” she grimaced at the ground. “She always hung violence over my head if I talked back because apparently she knew best, I never got to explain myself” Kareah muttered.

“Well, she’s got her narcotics, and your stepfather, so you don’t have to deal with her as often” Odarin stated, trying once again to make their current situation better. “I’ll never make you talk about anything, but I just want you to remember you can” he reminded her, finally earning a smile from his alpha mate, although it wasn’t too wide. Odarin got off the couch and headed towards their room, “Also, your clothes are clean” he mentioned, as Kareah bent down to give him a peck on the cheek, and walked to their room to get out of her work outfit. She got into a shirt and boxers, laid down on her side of the bed, and motioned for Odarin to join her. The pair’s arms stayed around each other until it was time to make the night’s dinner.


End file.
